


I Heard Your Call

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Prayer, probably blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears his name called in a prayer one night, only what he finds on the other side is a very different type of needy Winchester than he imagined. Cas can't exactly say he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> This is another fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: this is explicit, with masturbation, fingering. There is (accidental) misuse of prayer here, so that's probably pretty blasphemous.

            Cas is halfway around the world from the Winchesters when he hears a prayer so sincere, so beautifully pure, that he feels compelled to go respond, following the sound of his own name, clear as a bell, halfway around the globe.

            He appears in a motel room, dingy and old, but the décor is not what catches his attention. Instead he is focused on Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood who is also Cas’ friend, who is lying on one of the motel beds, completely naked, his legs pulled up and three fingers in his hole, his cock hard and leaking in his other hand. Cas realizes he’s staring, but it is like looking at a masterpiece and he can’t tear his eyes away.

            Cas’ name spills from Sam’s lips in a breathy pant, and Cas feels the pull once more of a prayer. He steps forward, towards the figure on the bed, and his shoe bumps the bag on the floor. Sam’s eyes fly open and lock onto Cas. “H-how…what?” he asks.

            “I heard your prayer,” Cas says, “and I came.”

            “My…Cas, I didn’t pray,” Sam says, a flush covering his face, neck and chest.

            “No,” Cas agrees, “but you called my name, and the sound was so pure, so sincere, that it sounded like a prayer.” He tilts his head and steps closer to the bed, slowly so as not to startle the clearly agitated Sam. “You called my name like that while you were touching yourself, Sam. Is that how you feel about me? Do you wish it was me touching you?”

            Sam turns his head away. “Cas, look, this is—“

            “I think it is what it looks like, Sam,” Cas cuts in smoothly. “I think it’s exactly what I think it is. Because you called my name like a prayer, Sam. And I have never heard anything more beautiful.”

            He takes another step towards the bed, and then another. “And I would like to hear it again, if you would allow me.”

            “Yeah?” Sam asks, beginning to turn his head back.

            “Yes,” Cas says solemnly. “Would you allow me to touch you? Draw that sound from your lips with my own hands?”

            Sam doesn’t say anything, just nods, stretching out a hesitant hand to Cas that Cas eagerly takes, allowing Sam to pull him in.

            He sits on the bed, still clothed compared to Sam’s beautiful nakedness, and reaches out a hand to rest against Sam’s stomach. “What do you like?” Cas asks.

            Sam’s stomach rises and falls under Cas’ hand. “Just…touch me, Cas, please, I don’t care, I just want to feel you.”

            “Of course,” Cas says smoothly, trailing his hand down to grip Sam’s cock, Sam’s hips bucking into his fist. “Tell me, Sam, what were you thinking of when you called my name so sweetly?”

            “Your—your fingers,” Sam pants, “inside me. Cas, you have such good hands, you know that? Wanted to feel those fingers— _fuck_ —inside me, opening me up for you, teasing me from the inside, driving me crazy.”

            “I can do that,” Cas assures quietly, trailing his hand down to Sam’s already-stretched hole. Sam pulls his legs up once more and hands Cas a bottle, and Cas pours some of the liquid onto his hand before sliding one finger into Sam’s hole.

            “More,” Sam pleads, “more, I can take more, _Cas,_ please,” and Cas immediately obliges, willing to give Sam whatever he wants to hear his name from Sam’s lips like that. He pushes a second finger in, looking for the spot he knows is inside of Sam. He finds it quickly enough, Sam devolving to a mindless chant of Cas’ name as he does so.

            _“Cas, Cas Cas, oh god, Cas Cas Cas…_ ” Sam repeats as Cas hits that spot again and again. He adds a third finger and Sam stops chanting his name, but Cas can’t really say he minds, because he still knows how Sam is feeling, from the roll of his hips down onto Cas’ fingers to the way his muscles are clenching, his wide-eyed, open mouth stare as he watches Cas, the white-knuckled grip he has on the sheets, the wordless moans spilling from Sam’s mouth.

            Cas knows Sam is close, so he reaches up for Sam’s neglected, weeping cock and grips it, beginning to stroke. Sam’s eyes close as he’s overwhelmed with sensation, and Cas likes that too, likes that Sam is so overwhelmed because of what he is doing.

            “Let go, Sam,” Cas instructs quietly. “Let go, and let me see how beautiful you look like that.”

            Sam whimpers as his entire body tenses, come spilling over Cas’ fist, hole tightening around Cas’ fingers, and Cas cannot take his eyes off that face, cannot take his eyes off of how beautiful and pure and absolutely perfect Sam looks at this moment.

            Cas moves up the bed and Sam lets his legs fall, his whole body seemingly boneless and heavy, and Cas thinks he looks beautiful like this too, satiated and happy.

            He lies next to Sam, on his side so he’s facing him, says simply, “you are the most beautiful, pure thing I have ever seen, Sam Winchester.”

            Sam blushes and turns his head a bit, but Cas gently rests his hand against Sam’s cheek and turns him back. “I’d like to do that again,” Cas says, “if that is what you want as well.”

            Sam smiles hopefully. “Yeah? ‘Cause…yeah, I want that, Cas.” He reaches out towards Cas. “Do you want me to, uh…”

            Cas moves his hand from Sam’s face to grip the wandering hand in his own, tracing the delicate line of Sam’s palm with his thumb. “Not now,” he says. “You rest now, Sam, and later…if you would like…we shall see what happens.”

            Sam leans in the last few inches and kisses Cas softly, almost chastely, a gentle press of lips that Cas eagerly returns. “Stay with me?” Sam asks softly after he pulls away.

            “Of course,” Cas says, shifting so he’s on his back, releasing Sam’s hand so Sam can move himself. Sam shifts so his head rests against Cas’ chest, one hand against Cas’ stomach. Cas wraps his arm around Sam, and Sam presses even closer at that.

            Cas leans down to kiss the top of Sam’s head and says his own prayer to thank whoever is listening for the beautiful man in his arms.


End file.
